Before Awakening
by 7Annabelle43
Summary: The Robin from before all the time traveling took place.
1. Beginning of a Journey

Beginning of a Journey

"Robin." A woman shook her son desperately. "Robin, wake up!"

The young man yawned. "Mom?" He rubbed his eyes. "Mom? What's wrong? It's the middle of the night. Master doesn't train me this late at night..."

"Robin, this isn't about your master. But...," she hesitated, "Please, hurry. Go get your clothes and weapons. You need to leave. Now." Robin would have gotten back to sleep if it weren't for the urgency in his mother's voice. Robin quickly got off his bed and threw open his wardrobe. He grabbed his robe, gloves and weapons: a bronze sword and his Thunder tome .

The added weight of his clothes made Robin blinked and headed to the bathroom. He splashed water on his face, now fully awake and aware. There was smoke in the air. He threw open his window and leaned on the window. Outside, buildings were on fire and people trying to get away from magic attacks and arrows launched from a group of dark clothed people. At the head of them, was a laughing madman with a book.

Robin shivered. The book's cover had the same symbol as the on his hand.

The leader was about see Robin when his mother grabbed his collar back into his bedroom. "Robin! Don't let anybody see you right now!" She turned back to the door. "You'll have to leave though the back door. You have to get away from here. Can't let them see you-."

"What's going on, Mom?" Robin asked, hurrying down the stairs.

The white form of his mother turned as she answered him. "Do you remember what I talked about your father?"

"Yeah, but, wha-"

"Listen, Robin. We don't have much time left. The person that is at the front of the attacking group is your father."

"You told me before how he was the leader of a religious group but..."

His mom signed. "Robin, he wants you to become a vessel for Grima. He... _they_ want you to be Grima, not you. I couldn't bare the thought of it, my own little boy, born, never to have his own path choose."

"So they want me? And they'll do anything to bring the Fell Dragon back?"

His mother's emotionally torn face was the only answer he need. "Then let's go Mom."

She looked away. "I will not be going with you."

"Bu-but what about you, mom?"

His mother let out a sad smile, covering his white hair with his hood. She gave him a hug. "Don't worry about me. Live your own life, Robin."

"But-" Someone banged against the door, almost breaking the hinges. "Open up!"

"Robin, hurry!" cried his mother, her face desperate. "Leave the back door!"

Robin grabbed his bronze sword and threw the door open. Robin ran that night, running faster and farther then he ever did before. He never looked back to the burning village he once called home.

-Couple days later-

The albino limped and stumbled, the sun setting in the horizon. He stomach growled. Robin hadn't eaten and sleep for a couple days; no towns nearby and the one he came from burned to the ground.

Robin wandered to the edge of the field, nearing the forest. A rabbit jumped out from the trees. It's ears twitched for predators. Robin swallowed, drool dripping from his mouth. He took one _weak_ step forward.

The rabbit, noticing him, hopped back into the forest. Robin groaned and collapsed , having no energy to spare.

 _So hungry._

* * *

 **To be randomly updated.**


	2. Meeting

Meeting

"I told you—it's getting dark already! ...Ech! And now the bugs are out! Noisy, disgusting bugs that buzz around and crawl all over and bite you when—Agh! Won goph in mah mouph! Blech! Ptooey!"

Robin groaned, stirring at the unknown girl's voice. A horse whinnied nearby.

A man's voice came. "Aw, come on now, Lissa. Hardship builds character. Want to help me gather firewood?"

The girl seem to be unused to the forest. "Tpht! Tpht! Yeeeeeuck!...I think I swallowed it...I'll pass on finding firewood, thanks. I think I've built _quite_ enough character for one day!"

"Shh!" The same man shushed. "What if we wake the survivor?"

" _Possible_ survivor, milord. It is possible that he is pretending to be a survivor. Look at his clothes. This person may be one of those Plegia bandits, not from the village." Another one, older. His stomach rumbled.

"Food..."

"He's awake! Lissa! Water!"

"Here it is, Big Brother."

"Thank you, Lissa. Now, drink up."

Cool liquid enter his mouth. Robin swallowed as much as he could, before the water stopped. He blinked, seeing a man with blue hair holding a canteen and a girl in a dress. The older one stood back as he watched them like a guard, wearing armor.

"You are safe with us. I am Chrom and this is my delicate sister, Lissa. The knight behind us is Frederick. What is your name?"

"...Robin..." He closed his eyes, tired.

-Later that night-

Robin opened his eyes, light and warmth coming from the side with blurry figures. He close them for a few seconds and opened them to a campfire. Chrom was chewing on meat with his little sister watching him, grossed out.

"Mmm... It's been too long since I last had bear meat. Delicious!...What's wrong, Lissa? Dig in."

"Pass!...Gods, couldn't you spear us an animal normal people eat for once? I mean, come on! Who eats bear?! You're meddling with the food chain. Right, Robin?...Uh, Robin?"

The albino stared at the mouth-watering meat Chrom was eating, swallowing back saliva. Chrom looked at his own before offering another piece of bear meat. Robin took it eagerly, munching loudly.

Lissa sighed, shrugging. "I suppose a person would enjoy just about anything after not eating for days..."

Chrom took another bite, chewing thoroughly before swallowing. "Just eat it, Lissa. Meat is meat."

The girl stiffened, horrified. "Since when does meat smell like old boots?!" She took a sniff, backed away gagging. "Wait, I take that back—boots smell better!"

Frederick was watching Robin. "Every experience makes us stronger, milady. Even those we don't enjoy."

Lissa stared at him accusingly. "Really? Then why don't I see _you_ eating, Frederick?"

The knight closed his eyes, laughing. "Me? Oh, well...I'm not hungry. I...I had a large lunch! Yes, quite."

She scowled. "Yeah right, Frederick!" She glanced at the horse behind him. "Lucky horse!"

The horse lifted its head and shook its neck.

Her brother laughed. "It's alright, Lissa. Say, Robin, why were you on the ground? Close to the village the Plegia had attacked earlier today."

The albino swallowed the last bite from the meat he was given. "There was a village close by?"

The adventurers glanced at each other. "You didn't know? Come to think of it, when we found you—you were on the ground, exhausted. Like you haven't eaten nor sleep for days," said Frederick.

Robin hesitated. "My home village...was burned to the ground by the Plegia a few days back."

Lissa gasped. "Oh, I am sorry to hear that."

"No...its okay." He clenched his marked hand with his left. "The Grimleal were the ones that attack the village."

Chrom's eyebrows furrowed. "Grimleal? Plegia's religious group of the Fell Dragon? Your clothes are Plegian, but your accent is Ylissean."

He growled. "My mother is from there. That does not make it any better."

"I see. I will not ask anymore from you. And it's getting late. We should be going to sleep now continue the journey tomorrow morning to the Capital."

-Next Morning-

Robin grunted at the morning light, rolling in his bed. No, not his bed. He blinked and rose on the hard ground. Frederick was already up and readying his horse. There was a loud yawn near him. Chrom stretched, standing in the sunlight.

He looked around and noticing Robin looking at him, offered his hand. "Good morning, Robin. Brand new day, isn't it?"

Robin took it, standing about as tall as the other man. The Mark of Naga showed on Chrom's right shoulder.

The albino stared at it for a moment. "The PRINCE?!" He stood there in shock, his hand still in a holding manner as Chrom gently shook his sister awake. He only snapped out of the shock when he heard a woman yelling.

"Captain Chrom! There you are!"

A woman cad in red armor was rushing towards them. A person with blue hair followed close behind.

"Captain Chrom, I am here to follow your orders." She saluted to Chrom, who nodded. Her red eyes surveyed the clearing. "Who is he, Captain?"

"Oh, uh, this is Robin, Sully. Robin, meet Sully, she is one of us. And...Uh...Sully who is this?"

The red-haired woman scratched her head. "I never asked. What is your name?"

The young...person...posed in the sunlight. "I am myth and legend! I am he who strides large across history's greatest stage! The man who puts the "arch" in "archer"! My name, dear lady, is Virion!"

 _So he is a man, not a woman._

The blue-haired man soon fell to the floor, snoring. Everybody stared at him.

"Well, we were traveling all night without rest..." Sully said sheepishly.

"You didn't sleep last night?"

"No..."

"Get on Frederick's horse, Sully. You need sleep. A good shepherd is one that had enough sleep. You have bags under your eyes."

"But I can still continue."

"No, Sully. You ride the horse with Lissa. Frederick will carry Virion."

"...Yes, Captain Chrom."

She climbed onto the horse's back. Lissa helped lift Virion up to Frederick's back. Robin stood in the back, his sword at his belt and his tome in his hands.

 _I guess it is a brand new day._

The albino turned to the sky.

 _Is this what you wanted, Mother?_

"I almost forgot. Robin! Do you want to come with us to the Capital? Or do you have plans of you own?"

 _I'll defy Validar, no matter what._

"I'm coming with you!"

* * *

 **And the next chapter will be quite a while, maybe a year later at least.**


End file.
